mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.86
I. New & Revamped Hero of the Mystic - Gord New Origin Story, New Look and Effects. Skill 1: Projectile — Gord throws a magic bomb at a designated area that then jumps forward twice. Upon coming in contact with an enemy unit, the bomb deals Magic Damage in the area and causes a stun effect. Skill 2: Injunction — Slightly increased this skill's CD to 8/7 7/7 4/7.1/6 8/6.5 from 8/7.5/7/6.5/6/5.5. Passive: Favor — Changed damage type to True Damage from Magic Damage. Adjusted Magic Damage to 0.7 II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Server Time - 06/15/2018 05:00:00 to 06/22/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes: Akai; Lolita; Johnson; Cyclops; Aurora; Kane; Gatotkaca; Hylos 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Bane: Natalia; Sun; Estes; Vexana; Jawhead Server Time - 06/22/2018 05:00:00 to 06/29/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes: Fanny Clint; Hayabusa: Sun; Moskov; Ruby; Lapu-Lapu: Diggie 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Minotaur; Chou; Yi Sun-shin: Karrie; Grock: Pharsa Server Time - 06/29/2018 05:00:00 to 07/06/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes: Karina, Akai, Minotaur; Kagura: Alpha; Estes; Aurora; Zhask 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Hayabusa; Chou; Johnson; Roger, Harley; Angela New Skins #Bruno's Cup: Special Discount - 30% OFF Selected Skins (June 13th to June 19th) #*Zilong's Blazing Lancer #*Freya's Beach Sweetheart #*Yi Sun-shin's Roguish Ranger #*Karrie's Bladed Mantis #*Zhask's Crystallized Predator. #Rafaela New Skin S.A.B.E.R Saviour, 899 Diamonds 30% Launch week discount. Available June 15th (Server Time) #S.A.B.E.R Squad Skin Bundle - 30% Launch week discount. Available June 15th (Server Time), includes all five S.A.B.E.R Squad Skins. #Kaja + Commandment Skin Bundle — 30% Launch Week Discount, Available on June 19th (Server Time). III. Hero Adjustments Martis *Mortal Coil: Adjusted CD to 10 seconds from 11 seconds. Adjusted damage reduction to 60% from 50%. Roger *Open Fire: Increased projectile radius by 50%. Cyclops *Star Power Lockdown: Reduced base damage by 100 points (at all levels). Gusion *Sword Spike: Adjusted the first phase's magic-damage buff to 0.5 from 0.8, while second phase's has been adjusted to 1 from 1.5. Lancelot *Thorned Rose: Adjusted physical-damage buff to 1.2 from 1.5. Akai *Adjusted HP growth to 228 from 246. Hanabi *Ninjutsu: Soul Scroll: Adjusted base damage to 370 + Skill Leve*30 from 260 + Skill Level*40. Fanny *Adjusted HP growth to 131 from 127.7. Gatotkaca *Avatar of the Guardian: Camera angle will zoom out while toggling direction, but map visibility is unchanged. Hayabusa *Phantom Shuriken: Hayabusa throws three shurikens forward that travel back to him after traveling a certain distance. This skill now gives Hayabusa's regenerative effects. Every level of this skill will grant Hayabusa more spell vamp. *Quad Shadow: Slightly increased the distance between summoned phantoms. Vale *Windstorm: Fixed an issue where this skill left a whirlwind on minions. Selena *Abyssal Trap: Traps are now visible on the mini map. Claude *Open Fire: Resolved an issue where this skill could not trigger the effects of the Golden Staff. Resolved an issue where this skill persists after Claude is eliminated. *Battle Side-by-side: Adjusted Dexter's physical damage to 0.3 from 0.2. *Battle Mirror Image: Increased the duration of mirror images by 0.5 seconds. Aldous *Contract: Chase Fate: Resolved an issue where activating this skill causes Angela to be visible despite using Heartguard. *Contract: Life Steal: Increased base damage to 100-300 from 90-240. *Contract: Explosion: Adjusted damage reduction to 50% from 30%. *Improved skill icons and in-game battle effects. Kagura *Selmer Umbrella Open: Resolved an issue where Kagura is unable to throw her umbrella to the furthest point in the opposite direction. Minotaur *Motivation Roar: Slightly reduced the regenerative effects when in low HP. Improved Minotaur's battle effects, namely for skins. Hilda *Combat Ritual: Resolved an issue where directional indicators would not disappear after use. IV. Battlefield Adjustment Battlefield: #Survival Mode Adjustments : #*Added a new feature where collecting 3 or 6 of the same type of equipment activates equipment set effects. Please see in-game descriptions for more information. However. equipping 6 items will boost all of their effects. #*Added a new blessing feature: Every eliminated teammate gives a blessing to remaining allies — 15% Resilience, 15% DPS, 15% Damage Reduction. #*Improved the hero selection screen to make it more convenient to select heroes by type or to select a balanced team composition #*Added a comprehensive performance score that serves as the basis of a medal system (seen at the match results screen). #*Medals can also be earned by player behavior, which can unlock a Medal Chest. #*Added a slider that allow players to adjust camera angles for greater visibility. #*Added a chat feature to the hero selection screen that also supports quick chat functions. #*Added a chat feature for spectating teammates. #*Added a display for elapsed match time. #*Added sound effects when collecting equipment and equipment themselves. #*Fixed an issue where some players could not move after landing. #*Fixed an issue where some devices would show a black screen. #*Fixed an issue where the battle effect from reviving someone could not be seen. #*Fixed an issue where players could still use basic attacks despite appearing to be eliminated. #*Increased the size of targeting buttons (attack minions/tower) for greater convenience #Brawl Mode: The hero selection screen now displays hero roles. #Survival Mode: Added hero types to the hero selection screen. Battlefield Equipment #Added a feature that allows players to select their desired active skill when using multiple equipment items that possess active skills. Players can make their selection in the equipment basket. When using the active skill of an equipment item, all equipment's active skills will enter a brief CD #Heart of Steel: Improved icon. Changed name to Twilight Armor. Adjusted Passive — If the hero takes over 800 points of physical damage. then for 6 seconds the hero will take 800 points of physical damage at max. #Golden Staff: Improved icon. Adjusted Passive — When the hero accumulates 2 stacks of Endless Strike, the effects of their next basic attack is triggered 3 times. #Wings of the Apocalypse Queen: Adjusted Passive: Increased CD to 50 seconds from 40 seconds. #Demon Shoes: Adjusted mana regeneration to 20 points from 30 points. Adjusted Passive — Reduced mana regeneration from eliminating minions to 4% from 5%. #Concentrated Energy: Adjusted Attribute — Reduced Spell Vamp to 25% from 30%. #Spirit Wheel: Improved icon. Changed name to Spirt Scroll. Adjusted Passive — Every 15 soul stacks now converts to an added 25 points of magic damage, rather than 20 points of magic damage. Adjusted maximum added damage to 50 from 40 #Soul Disk: Improved icon. Changed name to Soul Scroll. Adjusted Passive — Every 15 soul stacks now converts to an added 25 points of magic damage, rather than 20 points of magic damage. #Sky Guardian Helmet: Improved icon. V. NEW EVENTS & FEATURES In order to enhance the experience for all of our players, we have improved our player reporting and penalty system. #Improved the standard for determining purposeful poor play. #Increased penalties for players who purposely play poorly or disconnect. #Improved penalty follow up for players who reported offenses. VI. SYSTEM ADJUSTMENTS #Game volume is reduced to 80% when using voice chat. #Improved the mini map interface. #Adjusments to Mentoring Program #*Player profiles are now available when searching for a mentor/apprentice by simply tapping their avatar. #*Players can now apply for mentorship/apprenticeship right from another player's profile. #*In the Mentor Help, players can now tap items or emblems to see their descriptions. #*Now it's easier for mentors and apprentices to become friends. #*On the friends list and when inviting friends, mentor and apprentice icons will be displayed. #Collect & Exchange Event now features the option to remind players to exchange for prizes. Players can now select reminders for all prizes. If they deselect reminders for prizes, they will not receive a reminder. #Early-Access Server: Match results screen will display the double BP & EXP bonus for Early-Access Server Members. #Improved the loading speed and effects of in-game promotions. #Improved the animation of chest. #Improved the loading animation. #Season screen now displays prizes of the season. VII. BUG FIXES #Fixed an issue where some skill names were not properly displayed when replaying one's death. Category:Patch Notes